Heroes vs. Mecha Sonic 1 (2006 Series)
The Heroes vs. Mecha Sonic 1 battle is the seventh battle in the series, between Fire Mario, Shell Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi and the opposing Mecha Sonic, fighting over the four Chaos Emeralds and later saving the island. It takes place during Episode 6. The battle ends with Invincible Mario and Super(Star)Sonic stealing the 4 Chaos Emeralds and everybody escaping the island. Transformations *Semi Super Mecha Sonic (Mecha Sonic + 4 Chaos Emeralds) *Invincible Mario (Mario + Star) * Super Sonic (Sonic + Star) Transcript The battle begins with Semi-Super Mecha Sonic bragging about how powerful he will be when he has collected all 7 emeralds, having previously annihilated the Axem Rangers X with only 4. Sonic tells him that that will never happen, and he and Shadow leap toward Mecha Sonic, followed by Mario and Yoshi. The music then cuts and Mario pops back into the screen, looking for Luigi. Luigi is still gaping in shock at the destruction of the Axem Rangers. Mario tells him, "Let's-a go!", but Luigi hides inside his shell. Meanwhile the battle has begun. Sonic jumps at Mecha Sonic and attempts to kick him multiple times, with Mecha Sonic teleporting away each time. The last time, Shadow sails in with a flying kick, attempting to kick Mecha Sonic, but he had teleported away and Shadow hits Sonic instead. Sonic and Shadow chase Mecha Sonic. Shadow kicks Sonic at Mecha Sonic, who kicks Sonic away. Then Shadow and Mecha Sonic clash several times in a supersonic brawl, ending with Mecha Sonic throwing Shadow to the ground. Sonic appears, riding on Yoshi, who throws Sonic in ball form at Mecha Sonic. Sonic kicks downward at Mecha Sonic, who has rolled into ball form, causing it to have no effect. Mecha Sonic kicks away Sonic and Yoshi, then charges a blast with his gun hand similar to the Big Bang Attack, preparing to kill Sonic. He is stopped in mid-charge by a fully charged fireball from Mario, who is surfing on Shell Luigi. After this, Mecha Sonic attempts to use the same attack again at Mario, before Mario however used his hammer to knock Luigi as a projectile towards Mecha Sonic. He however blocks this, and is soon followed by, Mario kicking him. Mario then is surfing Luigi again, firing multiple fireballs at Mecha Sonic while Mecha Sonic is in his Spinning Form. Mario attempts to fire a charged one, but is then kicked away by Mecha Sonic. The fireball lands on top of Wario, who's hat was set on fire and are running in panic before falling into the ocean. It then switches back to the Heroes, where sonic rushes in and try to kick Mecha Sonic to the back, but he just teleports away, where he charges up another attack. When he fires it, the beam spreads over Yoshi's Island, with the Heroes attempting to escape the genocide, while doging the blasts. Shadow then kicks Mario up the hill, then teleports using Chaos Control to kick Mecha Sonic to the side, where it goes off screen for a brief moment. Sonic is then zoomed in to show he was running up the Hill at great speeds, before braking when he sees the ledge, and almost falling off. He takes a small breather, before Yoshi collides with him, however, Mario was coming his way too. At that point youcan see Shadow and Mecha Sonic duke it out, while Luigi (still hiding), Mario, Yoshi and Sonic, land in a perpendiicular tower in that order, trying not to fall off and get hit by Luigi. Shadow and Mecha Sonic were still brawling in the background. When the heroes (excluding Shadow) reach a cliff, they all jump off of each other and start running in the forest, before being stopped by a shockwave that came from Shadow and Mecha Sonic. Shadow, starts charging up his Chaos Blast, but since Mecha Sonic has Shadow's data, he was charging up the similar attack. Mario Sonic, and Yoshi are all panicing about the curent few seconds, but before they could escape, the attacks where unleashed causing a massive explosion, sending the heroes, excluding Shadow into the air, as the forest was then set into an inferno. Shadow charges at Mecha Sonic and trys to do a flip kick, but then is teleported and kciked away by Mecha Sonic into the air. As Shaow flies through the air, past the Heroes, Mecha Sonic attacks them all in Spin Ball form, and then knocks Shadow down to the ground. Mario then attempts to kick him again before teleporting behind him, which is shown when the camera is shown switching to the front. Mecha Sonic charges up the same attack that he tried to use to kill Sonic. Mario seeing this from behind, doesn't try to escape strangely. This then is shot towards him and sends him crashing to the ground on a massive explosion. He then crashes against a wall, losing his Fire Flower power, knocking him unconcious, almost killed, you would say, who is then discovered by Luigi who came crashing down shortly. Which is followed by a conversation between Mecha Sonic and Sonic, before he states he will launch an attack that will sink everyone on the island. Before Sonic can stop him, Mecha Sonic flies into the air, with every hero helpless to watch. During that time, Mecha Sonic is charging up a attack similar to Cooler's finishing move, Supernova. Luigi then screams in terror and tries to get Mario up, then cries that all hope is lost. However, thanks to a flashback, Luigi remembers he has a 1-up mushroom, so he uses it to revive Mario. Then, after revival, Mario quickly discovers a ? block that has a star then comes up to Sonic and tells him to asorb it with him, so they did. Mecha Sonic's power ball was almost done powering up, then Mario and Sonic stopped him with a single touch, the 4 Chaos Emeralds flew, then Sonic quickly grabbed those gems, then Sonic is powering a ki blast to finsh Mecha Sonic, suddenly the invincibility of him was gone, so he can not finsh Mecha Sonic, then Sonic flew down, Mecha Sonc pushed down his power ball to destory the island. Sonic threw a Chaos Emerald to Shadow, he grabbed it and used Chaos Control, then it warped the heores out of the island. Within a few seconds, the power ball was crushing the island, then Yoshis Island was destoryed, with Mecha Sonic watching. Category:Battles (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon